


new romantics

by SeekingAGreatPerhaps



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Jesstin, Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher, Zalex - Fandom
Genre: American Football, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Football, M/M, Multi Chapter, Soft Boys, Zach and Alex, Zalex, diner, jealous! Alex standall, minor jesstin, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingAGreatPerhaps/pseuds/SeekingAGreatPerhaps
Summary: a post-football game fic, jealous! alex, peryat.
Relationships: Jessica Davis & Justin Foley, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a second part to this fic which will explore their diner double date with jesstin so, keep an eye out! btw again, english isn't my first language so please just tolerate all the grammatical errors and inconsistency of the tense I used, this is my advanced apology.
> 
> follow my twitter @endlessabyss for more zalex content, mwah.

“Gooo Tigers” The crowd chanted in unison, overlooking the sight of the vast expanse of green grass littered with buff football players. Everyone was ecstatic jumping around as they held tight to the person sitting beside them celebrating Liberty High’s final win of the season.

“Alex!! We won!!” Jessica shrieked as she suffocated Alex’s frail frame with an embrace.

In all honesty, Alex couldn’t give 2 shits about football or any sport for that matter unlike his brother, he never took an interest in anything even remotely athletic.

But, ever since Zach Dempsey walked into his life, ever since Zach Dempsey became his boyfriend for a lack of a better word, he was more than happy to be under layers and layers of school spirit, draped under the light blue jersey reading DEMPSEY or having a Liberty Tigers sweatshirt as his daily garment.

The crowd’s roars grew louder and louder, amplified with every second that passes, as the sea of people started forming down on the field, Alex’s instinct was to immediately scan the scene for Zach. 

“Jess let’s head down there,” Alex said before clutching onto Jessica’s blouse dragging her with him. Jessica happily obliged, even though they did date for a second, she can see how much happier Alex is now and how they were so much better as friends.

Alex can hear the constant singing of their school chant, “T-I, T-I-G- T-I-G-E-R-S, let’s go! Tigers!” He hated the noise, hated the chaos but he knows the ending of tonight will be all worth it.

They both navigated the crowd with ease, unafraid to bump or elbow a few people along the way like the bad bitches they are. Most of them with skin slicked with sweat or pop, faces decorated with paint displaying school solidarity. Alex was not at that point of “love school sports!” yet though.

Zach’s eyes quickly met Alex’s as he stepped down the flight of stairs, jogging towards his boyfriend eagerly dropping his helmet on the damp grass as a slight drizzle began to pour.

“Alex you made it, fuck I couldn’t find you for a sec,” Zach said with a smile on his face, habitually wrapping his strong arms against Alex’s back as Jess headed over to Justin. 

By this point, Zach and Alex have come out to the school about their relationship. It definitely took some time but they’ve learned to be comfortable with the idea, given that the alternative would be to not be able to touch or kiss Alex for over 8 hours every day which Zach was definitely not able to do.

“Wouldn’t dare to miss it,” Alex responded before stealing a quick peck from his boyfriend, or, what he intended to be a quick peck anyways. 

Zach melted further into the kiss and uttered a, “you’re so perfect,” as he laughs against the smaller boy’s soft lips. Alex's hand rests on Zachs chest that drips with sweat and stinks of it too, but Zach Dempsey never fails to be hot so it’s not like he minds. At all, actually.

“Okay to be continued Dempsey,” Alex eventually pulled away, because although he’s out, although they are out, there’s always that fear that drives his hesitation when doing PDA with his boyfriend. The fear of a punch being thrown his way, or even worse, being thrown Zach’s way.

“Okay okay,” Zach agrees, nuzzling his neck to Alex’s, smelling the scent of warm vanilla as he refuses to let go of the grip he had on his boyfriend’s waist.

“Woah hey lovebirds, enough of the porn please,” a voice interrupted.

Turning around, Zach and Alex were met with Jessica who had Justin cuddled up against her, porn much.

Shyly, Alex hid his head against Zach’s chest instead of having to respond to Jess’ hypocritical teasing. 

“So, me and Jess are planning to go to the diner, just us, the team is celebrating tomorrow turns out. You guys are in right?” Justin informed.

“Hm wow Foley thanks for cock blocking our night with diner plans,” Zach scoffed jokingly, offering a playful smirk in his best friend’s direction.

“For fuck’s sake Dempsey, how could I ever?” Justin placed a hand against his heart, displaying a sarcastic response.

“Look, I’m in if Alex is,” Zach said as always, “Your choice,” he told Alex.

Removing his head from the comfort of Zach’s snuggle, he turned to Justin and said, “Yeah of course, I gotta get some water in the stand first though, you guys go start the car.”

“You sure you don’t need me to come with you?” Zach questioned, he just really didn’t want to waste a second without Alex.

Placing his lips on Zach’s for a second, Alex rolled his eyes and pulled away from Zach, shouting a, “You’re not my babysitter Zachary,” from a distance whilst walking away from them. 

“A bottle of water please,” Alex smiled.

The girl in the stand dug her hand into the cooler, grabbing Alex’s water.

“Aren’t you Zach Dempsey’s friend?” She questioned with scrunched up brows and a friendly smile, hinting interest.

Friend. “Yeah, yeah- I mean,” Alex stuttered at first.

The girl cut him off though, “Oh my god, he’s so perfect. With a body like that I wouldn’t know how to act, wouldn’t you?”

“Nope,” Alex answered politely, popping the p at the end as he felt annoyance bubbled up in him.

“And the way he played so well tonight, wait, do you know who his girlfriend is? Or is he single, Oh my god I’m rambling-“

“No,” Alex interrupts this time.

“No? No he’s single? Us ladies’ luck then! Please-“ She started to scramble for a piece of paper and pen.

Alex was on the verge of telling her to shut the fuck up and flip her off without paying for the water even though he knows she means no harm. For fuck’s sake Alex wouldn’t even tell her that he is Zach Dempsey’s boyfriend

Passing a ripped piece of paper with a few numbers on it, she gleefully asked Alex if he could pass it onto Zach.

“Look-“

“I know but please I’ll pay you back right now,” emphasizing on the last 2 words as if Alex’s temper can be negotiated with.

“No- I-“

“No? Please don’t tell me I messed up and he actually has a girlfriend,” Her expression suddenly dropped, showered with guilt.

“He doesn’t. He has a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Her mouth fell open but quickly started word vomiting apologies and sorrys, “Oh my God I’m so dumb, I- How could I be so ignorant, please don’t mention this to him- Ever- Ever actually God I-“

“No shit, it’s my bad really, I’m his boyfriend.”

“What no,” She paused as her mouth slowly hung open agape, “please, I’m Sierra, I’m so sorry I’ll make it up to you-“

“No no Sierra, I’m Alex and it’s completely fine.” Alex lied through gritted teeth, “I mean I should’ve told you when you asked earlier, my bad, really.”

“Wow,” She let out a relieved sigh,”Well, Alex, Zach is really lucky to have someone as kind as you.” She finally handed Alex his bottle in exchange for the 1 dollar bill.

“Thank you,” Alex responded with a small smile. He always expected to hear people gush over how lucky he is but to hear someone acknowledge him, Alex Standall, for blessing Zach’s life instead of the opposite, is refreshing. It’s nice to hear. Suddenly, the annoyance he felt for Sierra was replaced with friendliness, the girl doesn’t go to their school and is probably way younger than them, but he wishes her well.

Making his way through the door and hopping shotgun into Zach’s Audi, he leaned over to the taller boy again and although Zach was caught off guard, he didn’t mind any second of it. 

“Woah woah easy there Tiger,” The football player joked as his hands curled into his hoodie that he lent Alex.

“Shut the fuck up Dempsey,” Alex said against his boyfriend’s lips, combing the hair of the taller boy before tugging it with desire.

Zach Dempsey was so grateful to have Alex Standall in his life and although Alex was faced with his own challenges like the girls and boys ogling over his man, and the countless Sierras awaiting him in the future, he wouldn’t trade Zach Dempsey for the world.


End file.
